Digimon Memorial: The Last Adventure English
by Damabiah
Summary: The Story is to far to end. Chapter 1 Clouds Of Storm 2
1. Chapter 0 Foreword

_**Digimon Memorial: The Last Adventure **_

_Digimon is an intellectual property of Akiyoshi Hongo and Bandai. _

_Receiving any comment and critic of course with the biggest disposition. Hoping to continue growing and entertaining who wants that you of a time to know my humble work. _

_**Damabiah **_

_Chapter 0 _

_Foreword: _

"_The end of the world is today… and there is not anything that we can make to impede it". I repeat to myself those words on and on, as if comes closer in the most minimum thing to understand its meaning, as if suddenly some imperceptible sign noticed me the way to cure my stupidity. When I look the sky its does not look to be or to never have been. Not like I remembered it; or like I wanted to be, but as the most nauseous dream that one could have. _

_Does somebody listen to us? Does somebody observe us and take care of us? Maybe… do we mean something? Who am I? Why am I making this? I ask myself in such a categorical way. I know that I won't obtain an answer, by no means some solution to my problems. But if in some moment, if for some reason those words arrive to me to illuminate me, to guide me in this sea of darkness to what could be the amalgam of my desires, of my dreams. My aspirations are reasonable, I don't need of a reason to be, to exist, I don't need a reason to fight, to dream; I cannot ask for forgiveness what I am making, I can't! I believe in my made, in me and for mainly I believe in my friends. I need them; they need me. We are anything and we know it, the other ones are everything and they won't leave it to us to forget. _

_The end of the world is today… and we have attempted everything. I don't want to wake up; I don't want to have to regret anything before extinguishing, before knowing my end. I don't know if in my future leans the death, frankly it doesn't have importance. I always waited for it, I always wanted it. In an or another way that our prints vanished forever that our bones could not have the histories that we have always known that teach us with so much pride, so much passion. As if something didn't exist more than where to cling, something that offered us protection of an invisible "don't know what" so real as we wanted. _

_Its disgusts me to only think just in that, that there is nothing else, that there is not an "after". I horrify when imagining the forms how we grow knowing those things. As in vain we try to change the course of our lives, with the latent hope that we belong to a different generation, that what passed them won't pass us. How many times we have pronounced those words; we have screamed them, we have clung to them during so much time for not going mad with our own nature. _

_We are anything and they know it, we don't mean anything and we won't forget it. Nobody is observing us, nobody takes care of us. We are to the drift in that sea of darkness, it doesn't care what I think, what I wants is only limited to the encouragement that I stay while my demurrage here finishes. We all will die some day, we are waiting for it, and we cannot deny so truthful fact. We want it or not, that makes in life they will make it other, and others after those, it won't never finish. _

_The end of the world is today… and I want with all my soul that way. I don't want more, I don't need more. I want to forget everything that all that things disappear at some time I loved. All those things that defined me that made me be what I am now, wanted to forget them. To my parents, to my brother, to my friends; I wanted to forget my childhood, the times that I cried, that I failed. All that I wanted to be, what roused me, what wanted fervently as if I were wrong. All that, I want to go away forever. _

_The life is a deceit. Now I know it, it is not worthwhile; it shouldn't anyway. For what reason? Why should we be rewarded? Does something like justice exist at all? should we expect from the life those "earnings" of the spirit? I don't believe it; it doesn't have to be that way. We will never be judged and we will never be able to judge anybody. The power doesn't exist; it is an illusion that convinces us that the life has some meaning, that we control something. We barely control ourselves, we just "are" and the other are with us. They will accuse us to be what we are, to control what they are when they aren't, and that is well, it cannot be otherwise. _

_Anything is over something else; anything is imposed like an enormous shade on our heads. They will accuse us to control them, to destroy them. When the only thing that we make is to show; to be what we are and nothing else. They will believe that we can make empires, that impossible things to rise. That, for some reason we were born knowing and meeting our destiny and that we choose to sacrifice ourselves for them. That we choose to martyr ourselves for them. As if we had been conscious in some moment that we exist for something more than for the present, to convalesce us of our acts without thinking of the consequences. How I hate them! To their hopes, their virtues, to their gods. They are hungry packs under a mantel of charity, always unsatisfied, always in search of something more. They are said worthy of what they are when the reward is not more than another vagrant invention to satiate its appetite of change, to have somebody to blame when its deserved recompense doesn't arrive. When they begins to ask "Why my?" _

_I am a product of that change, an archetype of the culture. Of the culture that brought us until here, that caused this; what we cause. What led us directly to our suffering. I am not different from the rest. I feed of my acts, I am worth myself of my virtues, I submit before my gods. Since I am human, I am in this place for something even if I don't want it, although I don't want to believe it. "I am" for something, for some reason I arrived until here. After this and that appealed to be here, although it's afraid me. Why in fact I never believed in what I wrote it this last minutes. Because I know that somebody will read it. Because I know that we will make it, that we won't fail no matter what happens in the future. _

_The end of the world is today… and I don't need to know another thing. I go to the last battle with more fear than never but I don't care, because I know that it won't finish here. Perhaps I die, I don't know. But I feel that when I write this I don't feel like a testament or a last will. I will come back to these paragraphs again, I can feel it. For that reason I want to discard of everything, of forgetting everything. For that reason hate what I am and what surrounds me. To come off of my humanity, to stop to be what I am for an instant and fight with all my forces loading my stigma where ever I go. It is not a curse neither a gift, it is what I am. I am not anything and I can forget it, the other ones are everything and they will lose for cause of that. Now I understand it, I see it clearly. I own the last word. Me and my friends, because I have faith in us. And I don't care to say it; I don't care to contradict myself because it is part of me, of what I am. _

_At this time I should stop of writing, we go to the tunnel. The boxcar is double full that in a beginning and that makes me feel calm. I am only with the people that I appreciate, just for that I'm already stronger. Although I feel dispelled, like begging in dreams, I know that when I am in front of my enemy I won't fail. Perhaps for that reason I began to write, because I needed to understand certain things. For that reason I began exactly now, in this precise moment. _

_They already call me. "Stop that!" they say, but I keep doing it. I see the mouth of the tunnel and I can't stop. I want that the darkness wraps me and makes me lose my words. "Takeru, stop it!" I don't pay attention, the only scent of that passage could upset my senses, as the fauces of a monster that it devours us, and finally I sink to the darkness. The metallic groan is only listened that emanates of the hulk. The moment consumes me; I have surrendered to the nothing. I don't see my friends neither I hear their voices, but I don't despair. Why should I, I know that they will be there; that they will look at me with reproach when the light returns, and discover that I continued narrating my history in the darkness. I will smile them; I will ask them for forgiveness as always. But I won't be nostalgic, because it won't be the last time. We will continue fighting, as always. We will survive as always. The life will continue and I will finish this history, but I will make it with more enthusiasm. Forgive me for not counting you from the beginning. I don't know with certainty which is the beginning but I promise them not to omit anything. _

_I should say good-bye at the moment, the train stopped to sound; a light leans out little by little to the distance. I find difficult to stay in foot; as we all. But I don't feel fear any longer; I cannot hesitate in a moment like this. We have arrived too far, what we through don't be for anything. What happens today no one can know it, but we never will say that we don't try. _

_The end of the world is today… tomorrow we will see another dawn!_


	2. Chapter 1 Clouds of Storm 1

_**Clouds of Storm**_

**嵐の雲**

"Power Japan! Down the N2! Power Japan! Down the N2! Cheer with me! Don't allow that the communist threat corrupts our beautiful nation, force Japan! Let's fight for our rights. Today western tides and leftist movements invade our country and try to destroy the culture of our ancestors. Let us plead for the children and for our families, down the industries and the technological tyranny down the N2! Let us expel the invaders, let us conserve the purity of our town, don't let that the sickle cuts your tongue, neither the hammer breaks your knees. Power Japan! Down the N2! Power Japan!"

The base of destiny was already installed, twelve years after the birth of the new millennium. Purely deplorable, the end of the ordinary words, the beginning of the individual's emancipation. That incomprehensible subjection without face neither memory confirmed the creation of a state of high tension. The tentative of a time of changes and without a visible solution.

Sincerely there was nothing else to do. The Nicolae II was already in operation for a while and, it would not be stopped by the simple demands of the minorities that quickly began to sprout and to multiply. Of sworn spirit to make fall in a unanimous way the occident conditions. "This will take us to war"! They said. They qualified it as the first great stupidity of the century, the last decadence of the human reason. I support that description, and in my opinion it is only the beginning. An extreme impression that makes me resist the effects of a hard and indefinite purpose and that however ends up burying any incentive to continue my life peacefully.

Any national feeling would be considered an infamous mistake although it was only to check that the world went by a nameless sight. Minute by minute the anger managed our hearts slowly to go against those who believed our friends. Just too finally characterize those months of quick and dangerous course.

What lesson could we take out of all this? To probes we would know these answers during the last week. Word for word I could inscribe terrifying predictions, but in spite of having fantastic details and until mythical they won't be precipitate.

The elements assigned to the humanity are in good part fantasies and speculations impelled by the hate and ignorance. The prodigious resonant spirit that lowers all the syntheses could not ignore its own primitive and self-destructing weight.

The reality of Tokyo was of euphoric inspiration, illuminated by the flash of the lightning. At the same time impenetrable, for the construction of ideally negative groups. Without near times to justify such visions. The city was in alert.

The streets were been worth nothing else that strangers of another time. Determined to the disintegration of all fraternity. Sometimes opposed, the demonstrators met under a gray and silent sky. On the puddles they crossed their tired legs, between the roofs are listening to the echo of their throats worn by the unconformity. As the howl of languid and solitary wolves. Absorbed in their divine right of perpetuating the free man's duties.

The course of those discussions could be heard invoking to the force by all collective means. But we should affirm to what constituted any adhesion of not being blind to some of these groups.

Parallel we saw as the media took charge to scare us with cynic comments; denaturalized. And they do it so well that the reasons were not necessary. We contemplated fascinated the old scars of our history, the heroism, the bravery. As well the transformation of a town in a grotesque copy of what the force offered, exposed by the suppression of the ideologies.

I could appreciate the level of fanaticism closely, of impulsive and unconscious consumerism that crossed the nation. The different separatists groups and, I only say it for the name that they behaved. Since, indifferent some with other possessed like base the same ideal: to liberate Japan of the western dominance and of the neighboring ideologies. Claiming this they renamed like the new order and defense of the greater good.

"Bunch of Idiots!" I used to think. Investigating with their advertising movements, somehow, to the first hypocrite and lacking character that peeked to their false eloquence. Apart from the sterile and often slowed concept of free thought. It was not odd to be missed strayed in all measure to the violence and the reaction of the authority.

But it is only a thought, since the count of individuals in radical groups arrived at the eighty thousand and it continued increasing. Already insinuating the future to which were dragged, while they complained and they caused confrontations using audacious and however unjustified pretexts.

The violations to the authorities were clamored with happiness and, these had demonstrated so much meekness that the own officials seemed in favor of the rebellion.

The decrees were already established and, gradually had to appeal to superior powers of the Government when the police forces were not enough. Such it was the appreciation of what was happened that military units could already be seen disseminated in the whole area. Watching over the hotheads with an incorruptible determination. They were sure, however, that with their presence the things would not pass to bigger.

Of advance it had been thought that due to this the citizens would opt for not leaving to the street for their security, but strangely a couple of days before the arrival of the army they had already begun to stay at home as a curfew had been ruled of. Something that never happened and it surely never went by the Government's head. It wouldn't be considered perhaps in these times to Japanese people as internal destructive beings. Without denying the wickedness that exists in my country I should say that in that occasion the possibility of losing the control of the civic ones was never seen and less of a civil confrontation.

The minority that still continued in the streets was mobilized in big groups. They generally remained in one place. Static and silent they sat down to scarce meters to the officials. I saw them through the blinds for several minutes; studying them in a way.

They took a characteristic gear to be identified, something like a white and red plunger with a band in the head, most was peaceful, but the most radical groups that had already acted with violence in the first manifestations, that began this year when north-Korean agents were accused of sabotaging several communication lines near Vladivostock, in Russia, to enter Japan although it was denied by the authorities. They deteriorated the relationships likewise with Russia that supposedly it had allowed this and, then that a satellite that is said works like weapon and it points on us. The Nicolae II in honor to the last Czar of history, although there were not evidence that it was certain.

The Nation was in chaos, several institutions had stopped to work, every time less people it was seen in the streets fearing that the war exploded. Many saw this as imminent and they considered the resolutions of our leaders as insufficient after the direct threats of North-Korea. The end of the peace was question of time.

I set in my cloister in those times only to ignore of what happened out side. Avoiding the immense uneasiness that all this produce me.

Surrounded of boxes, old newspapers and my roommate's computers. It spent almost whole day reading the same announcements in the darkness with the infernal buzzing of the machines perforating me brain.

Koushirou arrived every day at seven in the afternoon without fail or retard to check the equipment and to continue working the whole night tracking information that continually deprived me, he left then exactly every morning at seven; "wait and you will see" he said while it typed without turning to see me. Until eventually I got tired of waiting and I lost the interest in what he was doing.

However I already belonged to the select group of a new company of three members… the other one is Kido Shuu, who Koushirou found wandering in the university one month ago and offered him to be part of the project (by the way, both attend the Tokyo University while Shuu already graduated). Koushirou and I meet one year ago just when I newly left Odaiba after being accepted. With the others I had no contact anymore; not even with my brother. My life was had turned insipid and not very healthy, a routine without exit that seemed depressing every time that I looked to the mirror.

I already had a month in the apartment since class was suspended indefinitely, without remembering the light of the sun neither people's faces. Shuu brought the food every day, since also passed enough time with us and it was the only one that hasn't exile of the world and not spends 24 hours of the day looking at a monitor.

- Udon, Soba and… Sumashijiru! For me. C'mon, don't be slack; come to get your share -.

- Leave it on the table - it was heard at the same time. - Where? In that table with a million pages above, remains of garbage and… are those fingernails? -, - seeds! - I respond.

- And I meant that table -. I pointed of course toward a group of spread boxes covered with powder that could have hidden anything with the darkness. - One second - I said and I went unwillingly to uncover a small folding table of the only place where it fit on.

- There you go - I said while I prepared to eat.

- Will you come, Koushirou-kun? -. - Why the delay? - He asks suddenly without turning.

- What? -.

- You are late fifteen minutes, just want to know what happened -, say always looking at the screen.

- You are right, it's that they requested for my identification; the soldiers, you know how it is -. We were in silence for a moment while we served the food.

-I wait that excuse has justified me, or not, boss? -, he jokes then when while we ate.

- I know that you both don't take very seriously what I'm doing here, but when you see the discoveries that I have made your opinion will change -.

- It's just that, you have done everything. You can't give credit to us -.

- C'mon, you are part of this to; I couldn't do it without your help… I mean, how could I eat without Shuu or how could I achieved my current concentration without having to avoid your boring comments? -, did he express in such a kind way what it caused grace; something not very common in him.

- Ah! I have a surprise -. It took out a paper of their pocket that stressed with big letters his name.

- Will we be able to expose our discoveries before an audience, isn't great? -, he says happily.

- I already told you that we wouldn't bring people here again, the last time we had to remove all the walls so that they fit all. Without mentioning that it was a flop -.

-Anyway, not for nothing are called "type study" apartments, and is not any presentation, they grant us a place on the Centennial Hall of the Technological Institute, what do you think? - Saying this we look at him fixedly without understanding.

-let me see that -, I said removing him peacefully the paper of his hands.

- The Student of Sciences of the Information Izumi Koushirou…etc. December of 2012 yada 17, yada, yada… 10:30 of the morning in the room of conferences… Kido Shuu… Interpretation of the Computer Language… what is this? I think that you would talk about the Digiworld -.

-Yeah well, it is that I thought that it wouldn't have credibility if I mentioned what all have bean denying during the last years -, he said with a more veiled voice.

I still don't understand, why now if you have it requesting for months? In addition, why doesn't my name appear here? -. - Ah that, is that I didn't remember that you studied and well… sorry about that-.

-It's ok; it's Literature by the way -.

To be honest -, he said now more serious, - they gave me this opportunity to discredit me and to put in ridiculous any intent to clarify or at least to prove that everything was real -, it concluded with all naturalness while he ate another mouthful.

- So, in conclusion, they gave us the opportunity to prove that they are wrong and to promote the belief that another world exists besides this in spite of the continuous intents of erasing all track of what happened years ago - Shuu said.

-Yes - Koushirou responded to dry.

-Cool -.

The name was something like that like Investigation Center for the Statistical Interpretation of the Digital World". A project that it flourished in the first years of preparatory of Koushirou after an unfortunate event:

- How long has been? -, I ask after a while.

- How is that? -.

- Since it's closed; you know -.

- Six years -, he responded without I finished speaking.

-but to say that it's closed it's a little abrupt, it can be that just a door was closed and we only look for other way, is one of the answers that have looked for during this whole time without success -.

-_Six years_ -, I thought. -even so, everything has become quite depressing since then. Thinking that we depended so much of the Digiworld to feel this emptiness -.

-We haven't lost it -, he reclaimed to me. It continues being where always only that we can't longer see it -.

- And what do you see exactly in those screens the whole day? The only thing that I distinguish are numbers and digits that I don't understand-.

-Wait and you will see, you will find out of everything the day of the conference, now there's not time -.

- Time? But if you spend there the whole day; at least you could give us an advance? -.

-patience my friend, every thing in it's time. The only thing that I will say is that the Digiworld has changed from the last time we saw it -.

-what ever; don't I have to go to that conference right? -.

-of courser, you are part of the group and besides me you were also a chosen children. That is good as attraction for those that still believe. Lately I have spoken with many people that are very excited to know the information that I have gathered… -.

-Ok, ok… I will go. But I won't say anything. -

-Don't you worry; I will take charge of that. You will help me whit other stuffs that I will explain to you later -.

-I suppose that we don't get paid for this-. I asked.

-Absolutely not, they are not more than scientific goals. We should be thanked by this opportunity -.

Nobody really knows reason the Digiworld closed their gates, although the truly terrible thing was like in several parts of the world it's began to rebut the idea that the incidents in Odaiba and other places never happened, like if everything was an invention or a massive hallucination product from a terrorist attack similar from 1995, reason for the lack of evidence made people begin to doubt if they were really unknown creatures that appeared 10 years ago or there was only an illusion effect of the collective hysteria.

Big part of the blame was of the authorities, for begin to deny the events immediately, mainly for not having a logical explanation of what it had passed, although the most fearless say that the government already possessed information about these monsters and that they wanted to maintain it secretly to then use it to his benefit. I also blame myself and the other chosen by not making anything while this happened, I mean, many stayed in the anonymity and we were reluctant to mentioning the theme fearing losing our privacy or our digimons. Slowly everything was forgetting and in a couple of years the theme it wasn't even mentioned.

Then, what I already said, in September of 2006 it was not possible for none of us to return to that world and less to meet with our partners. Of there from now on we all take different roads without knowing about anybody and leaving a time of big adventures behind; leaving the childhood behind. Now presently I see a painful and dismal reality. We are on the edge of the war and it doesn't seem to have form of avoiding it, the streets are not safe, people are afraid and I am here contained as a resentful coward of the society waiting anything less than a miracle that make to leave.

The blissful conference was not one of those reasons and so ever; in fact I hoped to convince Koushirou of not attend in the last moment since only the fact of having to face the life it's turn unbearable.

- What are you looking for exactly? - Shuu said while he came closer to the monitors.

-I don't now - Koushirou said sighing and leaning back.

-I am sure that I can decode simpler structures if only found a specific location -.

- What do you mean? -.

-Some time ago I discovered that the Digiworld continuous the patterns of our world; as copying it. And if I check that the time-space continues altered it could predict things that don't still pass in this world -.

- Time-space? -.

-You'll see, before the Digiworld advanced way faster in relation to us, in only one day years passed there. Then this anomaly was compensated and both worlds advanced to the same speed. But recently I realized that for the way in that things occurred that continuity it had bean broken again, so in theory it could work -.

-that sounds complicated. You realize that that could finish checking what Einstein said -. I followed this conversation something perplexed.

-No necessarily, because we could not affirm that we share relativity with that world, mainly because we cannot say that we occupy the same space or in what dimension its stands -.

-What I'm making now it is to give a coded proposal and to direct it blindly hoping something of information comes unfastened; something like a rebound -.

- And why you tell him that instead me? -, I say naively.

-Because him showing true interest, what you should try -. Finishing saying this looked at their clock and prepared to leave.

-I left one of those proposals working now and I hope you warn me of any event. I will be where always -.

Without realizing, it was mourning already and my roommate went to the university to continue working.

-They would know that it has dawned if you only opened the blinds… - Shuu said coming closer to the window.

-Don't! -, we exclaim at the same time.

-What? -

-Those blinds have not opened in six months and if the light eventually enters we could be a trouble-.

-You're kidding, right?

-Takeru has not seen the light of the sun in more than thirty days, to that I refer; now you go away of there please -.

-OK, but it is not very healthy -.

Shuu was right in that. The reality was that in some moment I would have to go out even if I didn't want. Without reproaching them, that both knew why it had renounced to the exterior of these four walls I couldn't avoid to think that it had corrupted through my actions a fact that affected me deeply.

Soon Shuu would also leave, because he has other things to do. They both were received in the university in spite of being closed, just for be outstanding students and not for the investigation that it had not wanted to be financed. I, on the other hand, would have to wait alone the whole weekend for the resolution of what should I do if truly had to attend or not to the conference.

My intention is not to narrate them my days of loneliness. Here in the darkness it's doesn't happens much more than hearing the sinister tone of the equipment. Rather I wanted to make mention from that other individual to which sometimes costs a lot of work to attribute him some function that is not by essence complicated.

Izumi Koushirou. It's hard to find words for such a complicated person. I recognized it immediately when I was walking in Campus, in a time when I was less miserable.

Strangely I doubted if to speak to him or not since I never met him very well, however, hardly he saw me he invited me to come closer. With the intention of being part of their group of course, something that I'm still no able to commit. Stressing their hermeticism would say that in the course of a year we have become friends; I believe. Although it is sometimes difficult not to feel lonely with the personification of the pragmatism. In fact, I got used quicker to Shuu, who was more sociable. Many times, we stayed talking for hours about anecdotes to make fun of Jyo or of how he had step a side so that their brother continued the family medical tradition. But I don't know if I could say that this company was enough, after all I continued depressed and contained.

Feeling sometimes that our coexistence was a farce, It gave the impression that my loneliness depended on the necessary acceptance of some defect or artificial abjection.

With the belief that my predilection for misery was due to another thing, per se, unaware to the sympathy of my fellows, I couldn't discover the exact reason of why I was afflicted. Finally, I opted to ignore the reality and to be prone as a bundle.

Many times I lost the notion of the time and it was reclined looking for the exact moment in which my life seemed to have lost its meaning. For hours, I stayed looking fixedly to the wall. An old basketball ring covered with clothes was my only pleasant memory.

_**Flashback: **_

- "Switch"! he made it again -.

- Hey Takeru! stop for a moment -.

-What? -.

I will install some equipment here, so be careful when you play please -.

-Don't worry, there is a lot of space over here -.

- I'm just saying, probably bring more so don't get used -.

-Ok -, I said and I continued playing. Koushirou allow me to put a hoop to take advantage of the wooden floor, after everything I had found the place, near Shinbashi that turned out to be the most appropriate thing.

- I'm going out, I need to speak with Takenoushi-sensei in the University -.

- Really, why? -.

-There is not time of explaining now, just don't break anything… bye -.

That was the nearest thing that we had to a conversation. It took him 30 minutes in a bike to arrive at the university. He had refused to use another type of transport, "It's helps me to think", he said. The truth is that it was too cheap and didn't admit it. Although that attitude changed when he wanted something. And that whole serious facade could sink in the field of the bounces if he wanted with the purpose of step to some reserved area.

It gave the coincidence that Sora's father ending giving him classes, although according to him, the coincidences didn't exist and that everything was fated. My friend had the idea that if a respected member of the institution supported his project he would have bigger acceptance. However it was not the first time that had look for help without getting anything and Takenoushi-sensei was the last opportunity to sustain any intent of promoting their investigations.

Already from year beginning it's existed the insistence to give light about the truth. Supporting jeers and prejudices until the border of the impotence. However, my partner's stoic work was only the beginning of many attempts. In different places and with different people without never forcing, he didn't receive more than negative and even imperious benevolent pointing out that there was not public able to be shown interested in their fantasize.

The sun was present for those times, without even suspect of imminent fatalities or programmed manifestations. There in the university it could imagine too another atmosphere type, without being mistaken. The incessant movement of texts and articles that they rested on their owners. The certainly cold echo hardly tinged with the scarce human heat of the establishment. Already without neither remembering what could wait or to feel from that place, there were not any connection or proof that we went able to give some favor.

Conscious of this, Koushirou had already located the professor, erasing any other image or sound that it surrounded him. In the depth of the corridor, it was perhaps the only person able to carry out some concrete contribution to our intentions. Both seemed unaware to the activity of the corridors, because they looked for answers to forgotten questions. One with perhaps chancier than the other one, without thinking of the consequences of pursuing their goals.

To the first movement what I said before, that truly atypical and reprehensible attitude of my friend to hide something similar to the intimacy.

-Good day professor -.

-Koushirou, hello. We don't have class today isn't? -.

-Eh, I know it. It looked for you for another reason. Do you remember my message? The data? -.

-Oh, yes. The truth didn't read everything but listen, I don't know if I gave you a wrong idea but my authority doesn't arrive as far as to promote that way of project -.

-If you revised another time you will realize of what I'm talking about; for me it is clear that there is enough to begin -.

-You aren't putting me attention -.

-I understand, but if you only saw my progress… -

-I don't doubt that you have made a good work but this is far for my reach. If at least you could convince more important people -.

-listen sensei, the interest in this is huge. You should know it, if I am not able to promote this information the truth could get lost forever -.

- And don't you believe that It's already been lost? Just take look around you; digimons aren't more than a vagrant memory for the world. Although it hurts me, I should also step a side. I owe them a lot but sometimes I feel that the life should continue just as it is -.

-I don't understand, I believed that you wanted people to know, that remembered -.

-I really want that the world believes in digimons again as much as you, but I am of tied hands, I'm sorry -.

-It's ok -, he said disappointed.

-I think that I was too naive to believe that it would be so simple -.

-Don't be so hard with yourself, you don't need me for anything that you be pursuing and if you are achieved as much as you say something will come up -.

-Thank you anyway, in that case I only have to keep working, I suppose -. He prepared to leave.

-Koushirou waits -.

-Yes? -.

- Are you ok? -

-yes, don't worry -.

- Do you have some time? I invite you something to drink what you say? -.

-I don't drink and it is mourning so… -, he babbled.

- And who say that it was alcohol? -, laugh the professor.

-well, in that case I believe that I have some time -, he lied.

(Already in a small place near there)

- Something in particular? -.

-Just green tea please -.

-That will be two -.

- Is this really necessary? I really have to come back home -.

-Stop that, you take things too serious -, said while he drank.

-It's that I left the computers working and I don't trust my partner's judgment -.

-You are one of the best of the class and you still have left time for… your hobby -.

-It is not a hobby; it is something that I have to do, my responsibility -.

-You are identical to him -, Takenoushi sighed seriously.

-Sensei… -.

-Sorry but I had to say it. I still don't understand why before you told me that you were Tetsuya's son-.

-I only said it because you knew it -, he murmured lowering his eyes like wanting to avoid the theme.

-He used to work without rest, didn't know best. He achieved so much, however… he was so young -.

-It's just that I never knew very much about him -.

-Listen, I don't believe that I'm the most suitable to speak of your father. I know that it is uncomfortable for you... -.

-No, it's ok. It was a long time ago, hardly and I had been born -.

-he had never accepted me an invitation to drink as you, no way, he was… well undecipherable, as if he didn't know more than studies and experiments. I found strange that in fact he married having no social capacity and at all. However it was able to have a normal life even when he passed all day with some equation or directing investigations -.

To guess correctly, the emergence of strange individualities had been mainly instinctive. As if, the circumstances requested special beings for special moments. It happens that way in times of change, a transformation in the path toward an unknown future impel the fantastic nature of the human mind and spirit. The machinations that make us exceptional or destroy us only mean the eternal constant of this and all the existent worlds: the change.

-I remember once… /laugh changing the tone /

He sat down next to me in the meetings of the conclave (both professors were know freemasons) and he didn't say anything for like… I don't know, a year. Until one day out of nothing he put on he's feet and ask to speak. We all are amazed, expectant /laugh / and he asked if they could close the windows because there was airflow. And the most amusing thing was that we actually obey him and continue the meeting as if nothing. After that, he sat down and never speaks again -.

Surprisingly this produced some joy to Koushirou, but with a strange nostalgia. That history sounded as something that he had made, however the figure that used to be its father was blurred and distant. Continually it had been refused to the idea of knowing who really was Tetsuya fearing that obsessed him. Unfortunately, every time that he heard something about him made more difficult to repress that necessity.

-It's incredible that you have turned out to be his son, the world become smaller every time -.

-no, not the world, but the human ignorance… excuses me sensei but it is necessary that I leave now. Thank you very much for your time and the invitation - he said with a reverence.

-as you want -, he said knowing peacefully that it could no longer stop it.

-Ah… exactly like him -. He thought taking another sip without seeing as their student disappeared after the door.

_**T**__**o be continued**__**…**_


	3. Chapter 1 Clouds of Storm 2

Clouds of Storm [Part Two]

A disturbing silence haunted the city at the mourning. Contrary to the beginning of the year, Koushirou's travel became quicker without so many people in the street. But it didn't compensate the green men that watched every people's movement. With cautious tone, he should be looked in a more rigid Tokyo than normal, some corner that appeased a stinging that had already been prolonged too much. Many time it stood out the austere sound of the bicycle, between passages of tension and fearful murmurs. Passing in front of alleys that hid demonstrators' multitudes that stayed in silence when seeing any stranger that produced them the minimum suspicion and in the next one, whole regiments with deceiving factions, adolescents and old men corroded under the untenable flag, guarding without truce toward an accomplished and unavoidable fact.

Through puddles that reflected black clouds that covered the faces of the men representatives of the leveled masses, launching proclamations about a new era; a wave of fear and horror which nothing more expected that the own and definitive faith.

His veiled sight, half-severe. It's made an effort for not get his attention, the delicate and painful trip submerged with insistence toward a deaf station of fatigue. Their habit of not uniting to other cyclists while lasts the trip it's seemed to mean that between to listen or not to listen, or not to know about trust from him was not something restrictive, but imposed. His Iron Cruz might be. He worked equally for everything as if the familiar things were painful to him. It took me lot of time to realize that in his way to be there was something convulsive, in roads of surrender before the most appropriate error. The true Izumi could not feel this so strange to manifest the minimum likeness as possible.

For a moment, he come back from his thoughts and noticed that the only place that seemed quiet was the Okayama cemetery. There in the distance a funeral was carried out, making remembered him a similar fact that had witnessed some time ago.

Flashback:

A little nervous he hoped to come closer to the group of people that remained in a deep lethargy.

Among the sound of the monk's sutras, emissaries of the torment. Already beached in the functional character of the ceremony, He looked among the assistants to the person that had contacted him. Being distinguished in the bottom a young figure, the smallest. With fixed sight in the burial gave he suddenly find the sober look of an old friend that walked hesitant to him. Koushirou didn't tell word since a mutual empathy expression it destroyed any comment.

-I'm glad to see you again, I'm sorry that has to be this way -, he finally said kneeling down next to the young men.

-Don't worry, I thank that you have come -, Iori said with unavoidable courtesy.

-I'm sorry not to have been able to warn to the other ones, the truth is that I no longer know anybody -.

-It doesn't matter, I couldn't make anybody face though a bad experience -. These words hung crudely on Izumi. He experienced a little steel and strange expression. Unjustifiably, Iori had a crushing way to share its feelings, feelings that skirted the incipient. He shouldn't bear so many misfortunes at so short age. Although he was good hiding his pain, tired and dull, extending a latent pathos that through the whole funeral like the scent of incense.

Koushirou's morally resisted to discern on the awkward feeling that all that caused him. However, it was a funeral that in comparison, it overcame any personal difference.

Even so, that moment could easily contract a heart. Iori suffered the death of another loved one. The oldest that didn't impede his going, but rather it was his noble spirit that maintained him until the eighty nine years. Chikara Hida lay between frills and gifts. A blanket covered his face; otherwise, it had been impossible to remove the eyes of it. His image caused a feeling of uneasiness that tunneled any intent of avoiding the fact of there loss. The few present could not be been worth of their proximity but yes of their grace, since it was one of the most honorable members in the family. The most direct relative was Iori who took charge of praying now and during the 49 days of closing (1)

He didn't speak again, you know? since my mother's death. He built a cabin outside of the house and stayed there the whole day, without doing anything… -.

-I know that he meant a lot to you; I suppose that it was like a father -. This comment caused a small reaction in Iori that Izumi noticed immediately.

-No, no, that is not true. He even told it to me, there's no way to replace a father, please don't say those things -, said with effort.

-You have misinterpret me, of course that I couldn't understand for what you going through, but he made all the possible to raise you so you owe him a lot -, Koushirou said unalterable.

-no, of course you couldn't understand it, because you don't know what feels… to lose both parents -.

Koushirou felt that his throat was dried out, a terrible cold it was spread on its temples. His friend's words had been devastating. That memory, in fact, didn't approach certainly to the experience of the young Hida. To demand of his will, avoided to say anything, absolutely convinced that he had made a mistake.

- Do you know what was the last thing that he told me? Holding his tears that I if could forgave him. That what happened to my father was his fault that… you can't watch your children grow up but you can do it whit your grandsons, that he was thanked by my, for be a good person -.

Soon other persons ended up consoling the young men in front of Koushirou's immobility. Moving away from that scene felt sorrow like it hadn't felt in years. He couldn't continue in that place any longer and left it without nobody noticed it. Quietly walked outside of the living room with the hands in the pockets, escaping from a cold and measured farewell, taking that expression in the face of Iori and reproducing it over and over in his mind. Without changing anything in it, training himself to recognize their own bitterness.

Noticing the difference between both experiences prepared suddenly to visit their parents that same day, finding their behavior like highly sentimental. "But what do I care? They are my parents".

Confused by what happened tried to overcome their exaltation at soon as possible. Before he have to inform their friends of this tragedy, although to his grief doesn't want to share misfortunes to their distant partners. The fact was that Chikara Hida had died in a day of September, just in the national day for the respect to the elders.

End of the Flashback

Now well, what I just mentioned have a quite ambiguous value to me. Because it would be impossible for me to find out of these events from my own. Everything tour around of some notes that I found in the apartment in my days of leisure and that Koushirou had surely never allowed me to include in this book. Counting with he doesn't get interest in read it, however knowing that I have betrayed the respect of many to write it. I don't know exactly in what moment he wrote this notes or why he left them carelessly within my reach, but they have been of great help to decipher him and even myself. They meant an escape or some palliative class perhaps. Morbid sometimes, I couldn't give me the luxury of judging them besides of not being in my right, they have ended up being measurably pleasant. Without wishing to protect my objectivity by no means my friend's bearable thoughts, should say that when I fortunately found humanity samples in most of the stories I can say that this reading appeals perhaps to all worries and suffering that a normal person can have. Although put unaccountably in a frantic state of observation and analysis that made seem that those experiences belonged to some one else and, in their expense, it served as an errant experiment.

Reading carefully, could newly imagine the internal discord and misery in rude appearance that he had. I always suspected that it was unhappy; and in what way… Remembering to him once or rather being revealed to him in an ordinary day:

What about you? did I say.

Excuse me?

What reason do you have to allow you to be so miserable? He did a make grimace a little apathetic. My arrogance somehow caused him grace.

Is truth, I am miserable isn't? or will you maybe mean a poor devil. I am not right and neither should I. In my opinion, there is not possible excuse to be deprived from happiness. That's what you mean?

No, if you are as miserable as I believe you should have said something as: "The concept of happiness is a foregone illusion before the human's ingenuousness and its tendency to simplify or to try to explain a state most than all inappropriate and not very sincere of its genius and circumstance in the reality". He looked at me without making any expression.

Takeru, that seems a textual definition, he said ironically.

Respond, is something like that, what you feel, right?

Yes, probably that's my position but tell me, did you hope I gave you that answer or are you simply guessing something that deserves the same answer to your image?

I don't say that I am not unhappy, I only say that in bottom you and I are not so different, I responded. He smiled again and looked the floor for moment.

I believe that the difference is in that one of us can decide to be miserable, not so the other

I see, so I am a phoney I said confused.

No, I believe that your misery is real but it is not good to justify that it pleases you to feel unhappy

I don't like… - listen to yourself! - It interrupted.

Do you expect to spend the rest of your life cursing all expression or thought unaware to your shield? as if your suffering was the biggest in the world. The only thing that I see is a talented and promising man that prefers to feel unhappy before accepting that he doesn't have the enough courage to begin again. That much they have hurt you? I don't know it.

It's care? Of course not. And do you plan to tell to me that allow myself to be a miserable when the only thing you do is to whimper every time that somebody says or does something that you don't find honest?, If that the way you can go to hell.

Said this, stood up and it left the apartment abruptly only leaving me with my evident weakness...

Probably the most intense argument that we have. However, he had so much reason and, after all, I make him to express some emotion; in this case anger. It is worth in any case to return to those moments, because they mean a lot. Although this isn't the last incursion that I will have to these memories, it will be good to speak more detailedly of them.

When my friend deliberately was refused to speak of his problems could appeal to the paper, difference of me, he made it for a much more complex cause. With an enviable calligraphy, he gave sporadic jumps to certain stages of their life and contradictory situations that I could never interpret. In the afternoons, I devoured the paragraphs and read over and over the intricate dilemmas of a certainly brilliant mind. Without admitting him my discovery, I found a familiar image: For him I was a wasted talent and weak of character. Qualifications that I didn't see as unjust but a little accelerated after all, he was get used to the success and to act quickly. I simply went where the circumstances take me. This didn't mean that it could not find an exit to write in the future, only that in my form of making things didn't always have some plan or at least a purpose.

Indeed, if he is right, in my strange hours of pleasure I could fall back to the deceiving defense of the contempt. Said this way, my betrayal had been so brutal that I feared to the possibility of an encounter with myself, forgetting all the rules that govern the normal members of the society. I preferred to erase all vitality leaving it subjected and forced to the depravity and finally to the extinction.

As an honest author, I can't try to defend of this position. I had become a worthless, coarse and thrashed being.

- Oh, all this has been made by yourself! - I should come off of this attitude of deception whose effect didn't cared. But why was so difficult?, there was some very precise good, something that I was ignoring and that it was so necessary that I didn't allow to imagine my life like a free man?

I don't see it. I don't know for where to begin. I already arrived to this extreme, to the closeness of my feelings. Being that irreversible, the presage wouldn't be good. I wouldn't know where to go, I wouldn't have neither objectives or aspirations. Soon I no longer would be necessary for anybody and no matter how much sends my thoughts to another part in search of serenity, it wouldn't get anything. Everything was old and withered, without a single light of hope.

- God! will I have begun to digress? Please forgive me, this should not only refer to me. I don't require at the moment of these details and I know that neither do you.

But well, enough of these explanations that nothing have to do with I was telling you, their true relevance it needs in fact to be told through the history, it is better to continue now like it's due.

Right, two days have been since Monday. The conference. I woke up that morning without remembering it. Seemingly, my isolation level erased any thought that took a lot of time without being revised. I probably carried out a routine without many stimulate. Taking a shower, I supposes, and having some poor breakfast. It was not until I put the view in the computer that Koushirou left doing "I do not know what" that my memory returned boisterously to make me react.

Maybe I owe it to him… What matter could I wait in this… exhibition? A sort of lost cause that I never dared to mention. The Digiworld was not close, no way. Of being able to admit it I would maybe feel less guilty of not attending, but not of pleasing Koushirou. Being so patient with me is the less than I can do, however… how problematic!

I had the impression that my conscience gets clouded at times; if that is possible. It had probably arrived to the limit of being enclosed so much time. I couldn't even think correctly.

If I lost my mind there wouldn't very much to do. For it, a small part of me wanted to go out again. But this time I have to resist, if I controlled myself I will had the opportunity to leave another day, unfortunately I still have to face him. It would be then: or to venture to an unpredictable occasion, or to bear my roommate well deserved bitterness for some time.

-It's resolved, I won't go-.

I looked on the desk the paper that my partner had shown me. The event was programmed for ten thirty of the morning. -Right, I had forgotten it -. The clock marked little more than nine thirty. -Koushirou should be already there-. The only thing that I left was to call to try to convince him.

I didn't remember the last time that I used a phone and as ours it had been canceled I had to go down to reception for one. Pressed by the fact of having to leave although it was only of the apartment I felt a sign of scorn from my part for the first time. It's not such a big deal!

I took a breath and opened the door quickly. It was as dark as inside, although much fresher. To the bottom, following a passage was the stairways. I look at the door after me, I doubted if to continue or not. When I noticing of the ridiculous thing that this was turning. I concentrated and I advanced with determination.

I found the road eternal; the delicate light of the corridors was still able to blind me. In my loner walk, I distinguished voices in the distance that only promised new manifestations and precipitations during the whole week. Taking care of each step, I get down with both hands in the rail as if it was a handicap.

When I arriving my vision was already quite limited. I didn't see anybody while I was going down neither when I arrived. As if the rest of people had stopped to exist and all the sounds were product of my imagination.

Finally, I was in the first floor, the entrance was a narrow corridor that gave to a small door. Surrounded by a pale and weakened red that tinted the room. In the center, a yellowish window that illuminated the whole first floor and that make people's silhouettes look like a great mantel that it covered everything. Some steps before the exit were hung in an old telephone. In spite of the diffuse of the numbers, I could mark them without more problems. As I was holding, I tried to think in the exact words that I would say, without finding any convincing argument and those ephemeral seconds. Suddenly I had an inexplicable feeling, a chill in my whole body that made me lose all stability, while it floated stunned a shadow stopped outside of the door for an instant. A majestic figure that it filled the whole room it's made me return to the reality. I felt that it observed me, I wanted to escape but I was attracted by an indescribable scent. I feel tormented, insignificant. That image however seemed to be there for me, I had been reserved a last comfort before disintegrating my will completely.

In that same moment my call was attended, it felt like woke up, at the same time the figure moved away from the window leaving me without answer. - Hello, hello? -, was it heard from the headphone. I stayed looking at the device and without thinking it twice I hung and I ran hopelessly after the figure.

When I go out my eyes was burned, I couldn't see anything. Covering with the forearm, the only thing that noticed was the endless sidewalk, completely deserted. It had lost the mysterious silhouette, however the scent had not left me; it was even stronger. The chill returned but in a lighter way. Below to my right, to a couple of feets a young girl buckled up her stiffness without notice me. Confused, I look how she stand up and stayed seeing fixedly at me. My vision had clearing up a little, but she stood out clear mainly of the rest. Her look was clear and deep, her face seemed to be drawn as I went finding fragments of a beauty that I thought I had forgotten. When finally I finished recognizing her I listened surprised the sound of my own voice like a shock.

-Hi -.

She didn't respond and only looked at me. When her mouth emulated a contained smile that took place in me such a comfortable feeling that just in that moment I realized that it had left the building.


End file.
